Described herein are embodiments of a system of exercise devices and accessories, including but not limited to wearable articles, such as functional or exercise apparel, that may be used to enable and enhance various activities, including but not limited to stretching, strength and agility training, physical therapy, and other activities. Some embodiments of the present invention comprise apparel for use in exercise, rehabilitation, and stretching with a unique design that enables a user to affix various tools and implements securely to their body. In some embodiments, the apparel may feature a built-in series of continuous, independent, padded or non-padded straps firmly secured to the interior of the pants with tabs that extend from each strap through to the exterior. In these embodiments, the tabs contain attachment members, such as grommets or eyelets, to which a variety of accessories can be connected.
Embodiments of the present invention may feature a series of secure, independent padded straps that provide a user with a means to quickly and firmly attach stretching and exercise accessories to a particular location on the user's body. These built-in straps may reduce the risk of slippage of accessories, thereby enhancing the safety and effectiveness of the activity.
While a variety of exercise devices and exercise accessories have been made and used, it is believed that no one prior to the inventor has made or used an invention as described herein.
The drawings are not intended to be limiting in any way, and it is contemplated that various embodiments of the invention may be carried out in a variety of other ways, including those not necessarily depicted in the drawings. The accompanying drawings incorporated in and forming a part of the specification illustrate several aspects of the present invention, and together with the description serve to explain the principles of the invention; it being understood, however, that this invention is not limited to the precise arrangements shown.